It's Not the Winning
by Tanith Panic
Summary: A Fierce, Brave Gang One-Shot. A Halloween competition causes excitement and despair among the Mixed Infants. But there are more ways than one of being creative.


IT'S NOT ABOUT WINNING

A FIERCE, BRAVE GANG HALLOWEEN STORY

A tear dropped on to Eric Chiltern's fur. The cat mewed in annoyance and wriggled out of Ben's arms. Ben let him go, he was far too kind to grab at his pet. He took out his hanky and wiped his eyes and nose. How was he going to hold up his head the next day? He remembered the conversation with his mum just before she went out to her works' dinner.

"Here Ben, you'll have to buy yourself a Halloween costume. I've no time to make anything for you."

"B-but Mrs Beauchamp says it's cheating if we buy costumes."

"Just take that money and don't be so ungrateful. I don't get many nights out, Ben, let me enjoy this one, okay?"

But you've known about the costume for three weeks, he thought in silent resentment. He sighed. It was easier to agree with his mum than argue.

"Okay Mum, thanks for the money."

This earned him an impersonal kiss on his cheek.

"Good boy, Ben. Now I'm off."

"Um… shouldn't you wait for Alicia?"

"She'll be here, Ben, don't be a baby. Your dinner's in the fridge, tell Alicia it needs five minutes in the microwave. There's a yogurt for afterwards. If your dad rings from his conference tell him we're both fine."

"Yes Mum."

 _But we're not._

The sound of a horn made Julia shrug on her coat and shoes. It was her friend Debbie come to pick her up.

"Lock up, Ben, I'm going to watch from the car to make sure you do it properly. Night."

"Night, Mum."

Ben felt a little scared. Supposing Alicia didn't come and he was Home Alone? He wished his mum had waited.

But there was a knock at the door, and when he opened it a little way, like he'd been taught, there was Alicia smiling at him.

Ben liked Alicia; she was kind and had the loveliest pink hair. But he didn't want to tell her about his problems.

"What do you want to do first, Ben? Eat and TV, or shall I read you some more Harry Potter?

Ben loved Harry Potter but knew he couldn't concentrate that night, so he asked for the TV.

As he watched one of his favourite cartoons, his face became animated.

"Hello, Ben! Max, there's Ben on the phone."

"Hi Ben. Whaddya want?"

"Um, I was wondering if Zoe's big sister had any of that stuff you put on your hair to make it stand up, and could I buy some off her?"

"Oh, Ben! Our Rachel'll give you some for nothing. I'll bring it to school tomorrow."

"Thanks Zoe. Tell your Rachel thanks. See you in school."

"Bye Ben."

"Bye."

Zoe and Max looked at each other in sympathy. Ben was going to try to look like a spook tomorrow. They bet his mum hadn't even bothered to make a costume for him.

Next morning Ben told his mum he needed to go to the market before school.

"You could have said last night. Alicia could have taken you."

"I didn't know the market would help then."

He ran to the stall, and was relieved to see that the mask he wanted was still there.

They paraded across the platform. Jess as a pretty vampire. Louise was a black cat. Max and Zoe as Frankenstein and his bride. Ethan as a ghostly cowboy with a white face and a bullet wound in his forehead. There was Cal, who'd rushed from the Juniors to make lunchtime, as the Grim Reaper, and Robyn as the Wicked Witch from Oz. Jacob was splendid as the Vampire Lestat, though Mrs Beauchamp was a little worried that somebody as young as Jacob knew about that film. Jeff as a red devil complete with horns and tail. And Ben… in a Homer Simpson mask with his hair gelled to stand up on end.

"Now" said Mr Keogh, looking wonderful as a Zombie doctor, with Dervla wearing a necklace of toy skulls sitting on the floor next to him – Mrs Beauchamp had decided to take a chance on the dog's behaviour indoors – "I need you all to tell us who you are, just in case we don't know."

"Hello, I'm Ethan."

"Yes we know that, but who are you in that costume?"

"I'm Desperate Dan, who was slow on the draw."

One by one the kids explained their costumes. Jacob's explanation was hilarious.

"I'm the Vampire Lestat. I don't know who he is but my Auntie Sarah says he's well sexy."

Mr Keogh even teased Robyn a little:

"Now I can't guess who you are, Robyn. You'll have to tell us."

Robyn, between giggles, said she was the Wicked Witch of the West. Looking about as wicked as a cherub.

Mr Keogh was hurting for Ben. He knew what had happened, the poor kid had been let down by his mother again and had just cobbled a costume together. But the question had to be asked.

"Who are you, Ben?"

"I'm a nasty mean person, Dr Keogh."

"And what's your name?"

Ben, praying the kids would all get the joke – he certainly knew Cal would – said as proudly as he could make himself sound:

"I'm Homer Phobic."

Cal burst into applause. He knew Homerphobics were bad people who tried to stop Lebsion magic.

Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman, dressed as the most glamorous witches you could wish to see, went to consult with Mr Keogh. They agreed on their verdict and came back out. Mrs Beauchamp and Miss Freeman had taken fifteen minutes for… other things in the stationery cupboard, and five to reach the verdict.

Ben knew he'd not have a chance at all.

"Well, that was a fabulous effort from everybody, and you all made your own costumes. So the winner we've chosen is Ethan, because of the clever costume. Come up here, Ethan!"

Ben was as generous as usual with his applause as Ethan, his usually loveable arrogant self, strutted off with his prize, a secret prize in a Disney carrier, to be unwrapped to more applause in the Gang Hut during afternoon break.

Miss Freeman continued:

"But we need a very special mention here. Some kids are clever with their hands, and some with their imagination. So the special Imagination Prize goes to Ben! Well done, Ben. You'll be the one holding Dervla's lead on the walk tomorrow!"

Ben glowed. Holding the Lead was a really special treat. And now he could hold up his head in the Gang Hut.

Mums were great but sometimes – just sometimes – kids could do things on their own.

(


End file.
